A Gross, Ghostly Family Reunion
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: It's the start of summer! But when Maddie and Jack decide that they, along with Jazz and Danny, go visit her sister's family, it's gonna be even tougher for Danny and his cousins to keep their respective secrets. Will Danny, Ty and Abby discover each other's secrets? Will the villains of Danny Phantom and Grossology team up? And how does Dani Phantom fit into all of this?
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Hey guys!**

 **I know, I've got all my other fanfics to attend to, but I couldn't resist writing this! Recently, I finished binge-watching one of my favourite cartoons as a kid that I rediscovered called Grossology, and I thought, why not make a crossover between Grossology and Danny Phantom? Considering that there's no Danny Phantom and Grossology crossovers on this site, this will be the first ever Danny Phantom and Grossology crossover!**

 **Anyway, this is set after Grossology ended with Night Of The Living Roadkill, and on the Danny Phantom end, this is pre-Phantom Planet. So, after D-Stabilised. Just, so that you readers get a sense of the timeframe. And, Jazz is eighteen, both Danny and Abby are sixteen(I believe that both Jazz and Danny have their birthdays during summer), and Ty is fifteen. Just so you know their ages.**

 **Anyway, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, and I don't own Grossology, that belongs to Nelvana. All I own is this story!**

 **Enjoy, and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter One**

 **The Announcement**

It was a nice, calm, sunny day in Amity Park, Illinois. Not a single ghost was in sight, which was good news for a certain black-haired teenager.

At Casper High, the resident high school, the bell for home rang one final time… and the doors burst open as a flood of cheering students rushed out, and among them a familiar trio.

Tucker Foley, the resident techno-geek, Sam Manson, an Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian who was also Goth, and Danny Fenton, the son of the town's resident ghost hunters Jack and Maddie Fenton with a huge, ghostly secret, were at the back of the stream of excited students, but they too were cheering; even Sam was cracking a smile here and there.

"Dude, I can't believe it's here! Summer vacation!" Tucker cheered. "No more homework… no more curfews… three fun-filled months ahead!"

"I know the feeling, Tuck," Danny said, his own grin wider than his friend's. "Now that it's summer, there's no homework or assignments or any other school work that I need to worry about, and my mom and dad are lax on my curfew. I can stay out all night fighting ghosts, and my parents wouldn't scold me over curfew or not studying. All I have to worry about this summer, is fighting ghosts, making sure my parents don't rip me apart molecule by molecule or that Val doesn't waste me, and catching up on some much-needed sleep."

Sam and Tucker smiled knowingly at each other, knowing what Danny was talking about.

You see, Danny's secret was that he was half-ghost and the town's local superhero, Danny Phantom. Ironic, huh, that the son of Amity Park's most well-known ghost hunters was half-ghost.

Now, Danny wasn't born with his ghost powers; he had gotten them when he had an accident in his parents' Ghost Portal, a dimensional doorway into the Ghost Zone, home of all things spooky and ghostly. He had accidentally pressed a button, which turned out to be the "On" button, and the portal turned on. It electrocuted Danny with both electricity and ecto-energy. It half-killed Danny, but since the ectoplasm had bonded with Danny's DNA, it protected him from being fully killed and made him half-human, half-ghost. After a month after the accident and having his powers, Danny fought his first ghost, which was the Lunch Lady, and decided from then on to protect his town from the ghosts threatening to take over it, and the world, and who wanted to fully kill him. He had faced some tough challenges in his ghost-fighting life, from his archenemy Vlad Plasmius, AKA Vlad Masters, a fellow human-ghost hybrid, only older and eviler, to facing off against his ultimate enemy, Dan Phantom-AKA, his evil alternate future self, to at first battling against, then with, his "cousin", Danielle "Dani" Phantom, the third human-ghost hybrid in existence who happened to be his clone and one of many in Vlad's attempts to clone him to get his perfect half-ghost son when Danny refused to join him, showing her who Vlad really was which lead her to make the right choice and defect from Vlad's side, and then stabilising her after she came back for help and was almost melted into ectoplasmic goop, to his battles with the Red Huntress-AKA Valerie Grey, AKA his friend and ex-girlfriend, to dealing with Freakshow and the whole Reality Gauntlet incident, when the whole world knew his secret, including his parents, which was now fixed and was almost a year ago, to dealing with the agency known as the Guys In White, who would do anything to capture him and experiment on him and dissect him, to controlling his powers and developing new ones(like his Ghostly Wail and his ice powers). It hadn't been easy the last two years, but with the help of the three people who knew his secret-Sam and Tucker, who were there when the accident first happened and had stuck by him and kept his secret while occasionally helping him out in his ghost fights, and his big sister Jazz, who had discovered his secret during the whole Spectra incident, but didn't decide to tell him until Danny had discovered she knew during his fight against his evil alternate future self, wanting to wait until _he_ told _her,_ and had been a valuable member of the team, even if she had captured him in the Fenton Thermos a couple of times-, he had come out a better person and a better hero, even though his grades had slipped, and he had given up sleep and meals for protecting the town against all spectral threats, and that his parents hated his ghost form, along with Valerie, who had a grudge against him ever since the Axion Labs incident when he tried to stop Cujo and inadvertently caused Valerie's dad to lose his job, and the times he was framed and mind-controlled.

But, since summer was here, he could catch a break and relax for a bit, before his ghost sense went off and he needed to protect the town as Danny Phantom.

And that just made him happy, and even more so since his ghost sense hadn't gone off all day.

"So, what do you guys wanna do since it's the first day of summer? Go to the Nasty Burger, head to the park, catch a movie, visit the arcade?" Tucker asked his two best friends.

"I'm in the mood for a movie. And, I've heard the new zombie film is pretty good. The graphic scenes where the zombies eat people are really realistic," Sam answered.

"Cool. What about you, Danny?" Tucker asked his best friend.

Danny was about to answer when his phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and read the text before typing a quick message back and putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Sorry guys, but I can't for the movie. Jazz just texted me; said that our parents have something to tell both me and her," Danny informed his friends, slightly worried.

Sam and Tucker also shared worried looks.

"Do you think your parents know that you're…" Tucker started and trailed off meaningly.

"I don't think so, but I'll call you guys in case they _do_ know and things take a turn for the worse. But, I think it's just nothing," Danny answered.

Sam and Tucker shared another worried look, but smiled for their friend's sake.

"So… wanna rain check the movie?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Danny agreed. "And guys, relax. I'm pretty sure it's nothing Danny Phantom-related."

"Still, Danny, be careful, in case it _is_ Phantom-related," Sam advised.

"I'm always careful."

"Lovebirds," Tucker "coughed".

"WE'RE _NOT_ LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam yelled, even as blushes spread on their cheeks.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came and Jazz pulled up to the sidewalk in her car.

"Hop in, little brother," Jazz invited.

Danny turned to his friends and said, "I'll be fine, guys. See you tomorrow at the Nasty Burger?"

"Sure, dude. See ya!" Tucker said back as Danny walked to his sister's car, Sam still having a worried look.

Tucker, noticing this, elbowed Sam gently.

"Relax, Sam. Danny will be fine, I'm sure," Tucker assured her.

At that, Sam smiled.

Danny, who was now in the car, asked Jazz, "So… what do our parents want to talk to us about?"

"Don't know. They just told me to text you that they wanted to talk to both me and you and if I could pick you up," Jazz answered as she started the car, before driving it as she pulled away from the curb.

"Do you think they, y'know, found out?" Danny inquired, looking worried.

"I'm sure that Mom and Dad haven't found out. But still, it might be wise to be on guard, just in case," Jazz answered, eyes fixed on the road.

"Then what _is_ it about, then?"

"I… have no clue."

That caused Danny to have a look of worry on his face as he looked out the window.

Silence fell upon the Fenton siblings as Jazz drove back to Fenton Works. Soon, they had arrived.

Jazz parked the car next to the curb and she and Danny walked out and headed to the door, going straight inside. Once inside, they saw that their parents were sitting down on the couch with smiles on their faces, obviously having waited for them.

"Hey kids! Glad that you're here. We've got something big to tell you two," Maddie said.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other before sitting down on the available chairs in the room.

"Uhh… what do you want to talk to us about?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't have anything to do with Danny Phantom, right?" Jazz asked.

Almost immediately, she heard Danny hiss sarcastically, "Smooth. Totally _not_ suspicious at all."

Jazz glared at him.

"No kids. It's not about the ghost boy. It's something else," Jack answered.

Jazz and Danny both let out sighs of relief.

"And that something else is that we're heading out of town," Maddie revealed.

"Phew," Danny and Jazz muttered in unison, slumping in their seats with relief, before their eyes widened and they sat straight back up. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Look, I know it might sound bad, but we're just going away for two weeks, and then we'll come back," Maddie told them.

At that, Danny and Jazz sat back, before sitting upright again. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Now, Danny-Boy, Jazzy-Pants, it isn't as bad as you may think. We're just going away from Amity Park for the first two weeks of summer, and then we're coming back,"Jack assured them.

"Oh."

"So…" Jazz started after a period of silence, "where _are_ we going? Los Angeles, Chicago, Boston, New York…"

"Cape Canaveral?" Danny interjected hopefully.

"No, we're not going to any of those places; we're going to see my sister and her family in Charlesberg, Massachusetts."

"Wait… WHAT!?"

"Yep, we're going to see your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Harvey!" Jack boomed, smiling.

"But Mom, Dad, we haven't seen Aunt Petunia and Uncle Harvey in eight years. Not since, you know, _the Incident_ ," Jazz pointed out, looking at her parents meaningfully.

"I know, Jazz, and I was surprised as you two are right now when Petunia called me. But, she's eager to see us again, despite _the Incident_. Wants to reconnect with us, since we're family," Maddie told her.

"But, why?" Danny asked, as he looked at Jazz warily. Even though Aunt Petunia was family, he remembered clearly the _last_ time someone close to his parents wanted to _reconnect_ with them(cough, cough, Vlad Masters/Plasmius, cough, cough).

"Well, she's family. She wants to catch up with us, see how we've been going. Nothing wrong with that," Maddie answered her son. "Now kids, could you go upstairs and start packing for our trip? We're going to be leaving soon."

After she said that, she and Jack stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Uhhh… how soon?" Jazz asked.

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow, Jazzy-Pants!" Jack answered.

At that, Danny and Jazz stood up, eyes practically bugging out of their heads.

"TOMORROW!?"

"Yes, tomorrow, so I advise that you two start packing straight away," Maddie advised, before she and Jack walked up the stairs and to their room to start packing as well.

As soon as they were out of sight, Danny looked worriedly at Jazz and said, "This is bad."

"How can it be bad?" Jazz asked.

"I don't know, what if a ghost attacks while we're gone? What if Ember tries to take over the world through her music or Undergrowth comes back, or Vortex? What if the ghosts come after me while we're away? What if they _do_ come after me, and Mom and Dad discover my secret, much less our aunt and uncle and cousins. Jazz, _all_ of that is bad," Danny answered as he sat down, looking nervous.

"Danny, _relax_ ," Jazz firmly told her little brother as she sat next to him. "Danny, _none_ of that's gonna happen, since Tucker and Sam are still in town. And, don't forget Valerie. Besides, we'll pack enough ghost-hunting gear to last the two weeks that we're gone if the ghosts _do_ come after you. And, you've been hiding your secret for two _years_ ; I'm sure they're not gonna figure it out while we're visiting our aunt and uncle and cousins. Heck, _I_ didn't figure it out until I saw you transform."

"I know, but… man, this is like Vlad all over again. I know that Aunt Petunia is family, but what if she's evil? What if she and our uncle and cousins are all evil? I can't take that chance."

"Daniel James Fenton, this is _not_ like Vlad. Aunt Petunia, Uncle Harvey and our cousins are _family_. They're not evil. In fact, just to calm your paranoid brain, they're not even _involved_ in anything ghostly or paranormal; Aunt Petunia's an entomologist and Uncle Harvey's a water treatment worker. They're completely normal. So, calm down, take a few deep breaths, and relax."

Danny did just that, relaxing instantly. He smiled at Jazz. "Thanks Jazz."

"No prob, little brother," Jazz smiled back, before she stood up, smirking at her halfa brother.

"I mean, how abnormal can Aunt Petunia, Uncle Harvey and our cousins Ty and Abby actually _be_? It's not like they're leading double lives or anything," Danny commented.

"That's true, and probably unlikely, considering how normal Aunt Petunia and Uncle Harvey's jobs are. Now, what should we pack first; clothes, or ghost-hunting weapons just in case?"

…

 _Meanwhile_

At the same time, when the students of Casper High were finally free to go on summer vacation, along with a certain trio, the students of Ringworm High were allowed the same freedom. A similar flood of students poured out of the school, cheering and shouting in excitement at the fact that they were now on summer vacation. Among them, two siblings with a secret of their own like their cousin, except much, _much_ more grosser. Currently, one of them was charging through the students, excitement written all over him.

"YES! Finally; summer's here!" Ty Archer cheered as his sister, Abby Archer, rolled her eyes and smirked, her trademark ponytail swinging slightly behind her.

"And, you know what that means?" Ty asked Abby, grinning knowingly as Abby grinned back.

"Yep, I do," Abby answered.

You see, as mentioned above, Ty and Abby Archer have a secret like their cousin; they were Grossologists, agents for the top-secret government agency the Bureau of Grossology, where they solved disgusting crimes and fought gross villains. Sometimes, it had been tough, and sometimes, it had been impossible, but they managed to defeat the bad guy and their evil schemes, no matter how gross it got.

Of course, nobody outside the Bureau knew about their double lives except for the Detective, which meant getting out of class was tricky business when they were needed to defeat a gross baddie and their evil plans. Which was why they, like their cousin, looked forward to summer. Summer, to them, meant being full-time Grossologists.

"So, who do you think will be behind the first gross crime that we'll receive now that summer's started? Sloppy Joe? Insectiva? Lance Boil?" Ty guessed.

"Hmmm, could be any of them, considering we haven't had a single assignment from the Director all day," Abby said. It was true; the Director hadn't called them once for asking-well, _demanding_ -that they check out the gross crime that the Director had been told about and stop the villain behind it. The siblings didn't know whether to be happy or disappointed that they weren't tracking down any bad guys right now. "But, I'm sure that this summer isn't going to be boring. In fact, I'm positive that the Director's gonna call us right now."

Well, Abby _was_ right about her first prediction; hers and Ty's first two weeks of summer was definitely _not_ going to be boring. Far from it. And, she was _semi-_ right about her second prediction; someone _did_ call her. But, it was _not_ the Director.

Her phone began ringing and Abby pulled it out from her pocket and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Mom. Hmmm. What kind of announcement? Oh, okay. Sure. Yeah, me and Ty will be there. Okay, see you soon, Mom. Love you, bye."

With that, Abby ended the call.

"What was the call about?" Ty asked his sixteen-year-old sister.

"Mom called me to tell me that she and Dad want to talk with us back home. Something about someone coming to visit us," Abby relayed to her brother as they walked to her car; since Abby had received her driver's licence a month ago, she now drove a car, though she still let Ty drive the GRS-1 when they were on missions.

Abby got behind the driver's seat while Ty got in the passenger's seat and said, "Oh, good. For a second, I thought Mom had figured out our secret identities."

"I was worried there too, Ty, until she said that she and Dad wanted to tell us that someone was coming to visit us."

Silence descended on the Archer siblings, until they came to their house. Abby parked her car in the driveway and she and Ty got out and walked up to the front door of the house, heading inside.

Once inside, they found their parents sitting on the couch, smiles on their faces. Casting a look at each other, Ty and Abby sat down as Abby said, "So… what do you guys want to tell us?"

"Well, kids, you see, um…" Harvey started, and Petunia picked up, "You see, Abby and Ty, we're… having my sister and her family come over to stay with us."

At that, Ty and Abby's jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out.

"Wait, WHAT!?"

"Yes, your Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack are coming to stay with us, along with your cousins. They'll be here for two weeks."

"But Mom, Dad, we haven't seen Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack since _the Incident_ eight years ago. Why call them to visit us now?" Abby asked.

"Well, Maddie's my sister, and despite hers and Jack's, _eccentrics_ , I want to catch up with her, see how she and her family are since eight years have gone by. I think it was about time too," Petunia answered.

"Oh."

"So… when are they coming here?" Ty asked.

"Tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!?" Abby and Ty exclaimed, standing up, jaws hanging and eyes bugging out.

"Now kids, I know it seems sudden, but Maddie and Jack assured us that they would be here tomorrow in their, uh, Fenton RV. No need to panic," Harvey assured his son and daughter. He smiled and added, "Also, Abby, Ty, I'm sure you'll get along with your cousins. They may not be into the gross science stuff as much as you two, but I'm sure you'll find some things to bond over."

Abby and Ty smirked knowingly at each other. Their parents, much less their aunt and uncle and cousins, had no _idea_ how much they were into the gross science stuff that they were in.

However, that lasted for a few seconds, as their smirks dropped as realisation came crashing in. Their aunt, uncle and two cousins were coming over. Which meant four new people to hide their Grossologist secret from, especially if they were needed to help catch a villain.

Suddenly, family coming over sounded more daunting than it was originally.

"Uhh… great, Mom and Dad. I'm sure me and Ty will get along great with our cousins. Right, Ty?" Abby asked her younger brother.

"Oh, yeah. We'll, uh, get along wonderfully with our cousins," Ty agreed, smiling nervously.

"Great!" Petunia exclaimed happily, before she and Harvey headed towards the guest room. "Me and your father are gonna get the guest room prepared for your aunt and uncle. Abby, Ty, could bring in a blow-up bed each into your rooms? You're gonna be sharing with your cousins."

"Sure thing, Mom," Abby agreed.

Petunia and Harvey smiled at her before they walked into the guest room, getting it ready for Jack and Maddie, while back in the living room, Ty and Abby were freaking out.

"This is bad, Abby. What if Uncle Jack, Aunt Maddie or our cousins sees us go to the secret entrance for the Gag Lab in the shed? What if they see us either talking to Lab Rat or the Director on our grossometers? What if they see us in our slime suits? What if-" Ty started to worry, until Abby said, "Ty, calm down. Neither Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack or our cousins are gonna discover that we're Grossologists. Sure, there's more of a risk since we're hiding our secret identities from four other people now, but we can do it. We've faced more impossible odds on the field."

"You're right, Abby. But still, it's gonna be hard."

"When has it _not_ been hard? Besides, I think we can handle it. Aside from Uncle Jack's and Aunt Maddie's _job_ , they're perfectly normal, even though our aunt and uncle are a bit eccentric."

"Yeah. It's not like Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, or our cousins Jazz and Danny are leading double lives or anything, like us," Ty said, agreeing with Abby.

"The chances of that are pretty low, despite our aunt and uncle's job."

"Yep. By the way, who's blowing up the first blow-up mattress?"

Abby groaned and face-palmed.

Little did she, Ty, or their cousin Danny know _exactly_ what type of double lives the other lead, or how they would intersect…

 **Yep, I made Ty, Abby and Danny cousins! By making Petunia and Maddie sisters!**

 **Has anyone noticed that Maddie and Petunia look kinda similar, despite different clothing choices, hairstyles and eye colours?**

 **And now, the Fenton family is going to visit the Archers! What's gonna happen, are there going to be misunderstandings where Ty and Abby believe that Danny Phantom is a villain, or will they believe that Phantom and all of the ghost attacks in Amity Park are a hoax? Is there gonna be a villainous team-up between the villains of Grossology and Danny Phantom? And will Ty, Abby and Danny discover the other's respectful secrets? You'll hav to wait and see…**

 **By the way, what's the name of the city Grossology is based in?**

 **Sorry if I made any of the characters OOC. I try not to, but if I did, could you point it out and I'll try to fix it up as best as I can and try to make them more in-character. This is my first time writing a Grossology fanfic, even though it's a crossover with Danny Phantom.**

 **Please read and review! I take constructive criticism, but please, no flames or hate reviews. Like I said, this** _ **is**_ **my first time writing a Grossology fic, despite it being a crossover.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fentons' Departure

**Hey everyone!**

 **And here is the next chapter of the first ever Danny Phantom and Grossology crossover, A Gross, Ghostly Family Reunion! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that I kept the characters in-character. Also, from here on now, I'm calling the city that Grossology is based in Charlesberg, since I have no clue what it's actually called.**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Grossology, that belongs to Nelvana. I only own this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Two:**

 **The Fenton Family's Departure/Arrival**

It was the next day. In Amity Park, at Fenton Works, Jack and Maddie were finishing packing their suitcases into the RV, while Danny said goodbye to Sam and Tucker, after he had told them what his parents told him and Jazz yesterday afternoon.

"So… you're going away to visit family for two weeks?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah. I'm excited, cause it will be the first time in eight years that I've visited them, but I'm worried about Amity Park as well."

"Don't worry, Danny. Me and Tucker will be able to hold the fort here while you're away, and don't forget about Valerie. With us here, no ghosts will take over Amity Park. Relax and have fun with your aunt, uncle and cousins," Sam assured Danny, her and Tucker discreetly showing Danny their Fenton Thermoses and wrist rays and other smuggled Fenton weapons that they had hidden in their backpacks.

Danny smiled, knowing how prepared his friends were, but he still had a worried look in his eyes.

"Be careful, though, guys," Danny warned them. He looked back and added, "Maybe I should tell my parents that I'm not feeling well, in case Amity Park needs Danny Phantom."

"Danny, _**relax**_. Go and have fun with your family. Me, Sam and Valerie will be able to handle the ghosts while you're away," Tucker assured his best friend.

Dang sighed. He knew his friends could handle the ghosts, but he was still worried. But, they were right. He should relax; he was going to spend time with family that he hadn't seen in eight years, after all. And besides, there were no ghosts in Charlesberg. Which meant there would hardly be any need for him to go ghost while he was with his family, right.

Right?

"I know, guys. But, if a ghost like Undergrowth or Nocturne, or even Pariah Dark decides to come to take over Amity Park…"

"Don't worry, we'll call you," Tucker told his best friend.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from the Fenton RV and Jack hollered, "Danny-Boy, hop in! We're wasting daylight! I wanna see if we can catch some spooks on the way!"

"Well, I guess I better go. See you guys in two weeks. Bye!" Danny farewelled as he walked up to the Fenton RV and clambered inside the back, sitting beside Jazz. As soon as he closed the door, Maddie started up the RV(she had convinced Jack that she should drive this time)and pulled away from the curb where the RV had been parked, and driving away to Charlesberg, Massachusetts.

As soon as they passed the sign that said "WELCOME TO AMITY PARK! HERE, IT'S SAFE!" Danny, who had previously been looking out the window to see if any ghosts were following them, decided to ask his parents about something that had been nagging at him ever since it was mentioned yesterday.

"Mom, Dad, what's _the Incident_?"

Maddie and Jack looked at each other, questioning over to tell their son exactly what happened to have Maddie and her sister fall out, before Maddie summoned up her courage and decided to tell the Danny _the Incident_.

"Well, Danny, you see, _the Incident_ happened eight years ago, during our last visit to your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Harvey's, and it went like this…"

…

 _ **Flashback-Eight Years Ago**_

At the Archer residence, Maddie, Jack, Petunia and Harvey were in the backyard, along with their kids. Maddie and Jack were showing Petunia and Harvey their latest inventions, which didn't bring any interest out of Petunia and Harvey considering they were inventions designed to find, track, capture, injure and kill ghosts, while ten-year-old Jazz was reading a book, and eight-year-old Danny and Abby and seven-year-old Ty were searching through the garden for creepy-crawlies; well, Abby and Ty were searching. Danny was standing behind them, looking grossed out at all of the bugs his cousins had found.

"Look, Danny! It's a _Ariondae_ , AKA a round back slug," Ty announced, showing Danny the aforementioned slug. Both Ty and Abby were grinning while Danny looked a little green. "Wanna take a closer look at it?"

"N-no, Ty. I'm good," Danny politely refused, the poor boy looking like he was going to vomit at any moment.

"Oh, come on, Danny! These slugs are fascinating! They mostly eat rotting leaves and other vegetation, but they also eat slime moulds as well. They're great in the garden," Abby informed Danny.

"Okay, I think I might puke," Danny muttered as he pressed a hand to his mouth. "How can you two _stand_ learning about, well… _gross_ things?"

"Danny, we _love_ gross. The grosser it is, the better," Ty answered as he and Abby continued looking at the slug.

Danny, meanwhile, shuddered.

"Yeah, no thanks," he muttered.

Suddenly, all four kids heard Jack boom, "And check out _this_ invention; the Fenton Lasso! It catches ghosts like how a cowboy catches a horse in a rodeo!"

"Wow. Interesting," Petunia said, her voice having a forced interest in it.

"Oh, it _is_ interesting. How's about a quick demonstration?" Jack offered, before he threw the Fenton Lasso-which was just a glowing white rope with a medium-sized loop at the end. It travelled through the air… before it caught Danny.

The rope tightened, and Danny shrieked in pain as the rope started to constrict him. Jack, Maddie, Petunia, Harvey, Jazz, Ty and Abby gasped, and Maddie managed to get her son out of the rope, glaring at her husband as she comforted her sobbing son.

"Uh, it has a few kinks to work out, but it will be a great ghost-hunting weapon!" Jack exclaimed… until one of his other inventions, the Fenton Net Gun(which was a cannon-like device that shot out a net)went off and caught Ty and Abby in a net.

Petunia and Harvey gasped and glared at Jack as he smiled sheepishly as Maddie helped her niece and nephew out, who looked scared.

Petunia glared at her sister and her husband and yelled, "Okay, that's _it_! Maddie, you and your husband's _ghost-hunting_ weapons have trapped not only your son, but my kids as well in the span of a few _seconds_! They're dangerous!"

"Petunia, they're may be a few bugs to work out, but they're _harmless_. Honest," Maddie protested.

" _That_ didn't look _harmless_ to me!"

"Petunia…"

"You know what, Maddie? Go. I know you're my sister, but yours and your husband's crazy inventions are a danger to not only your kids, but my kids as well. Just go!"

Maddie had a hurt look on her face, but she understood her sister's anger. She and Jack packed up their inventions, and without a goodbye, the Fentons left, Danny, Jazz, Ty and Abby looking at each other once before they left, never to return until eight years later.

…

 _ **Eight Years Later**_

"… And that was _the Incident_. Me and Petunia haven't spoken since then, but since she called me wanting to reconnect with us again, I'm sure she's forgiven me and your father," Maddie finished.

Danny and Jazz looked at each other. Now that his mom had told them about _the Incident_ , Danny now remembered the day, and shuddered from resurfaced memories of being trapped in that constricting lasso, and seeing his cousins in that net.

He could very well understand his aunt's anger and want to lose contact with them.

 _I just hope that nothing like that happens again, and it causes my secret to be revealed._

He felt a comforting hand on his hand and Danny looked to see Jazz giving him a comforting smile. Danny smiled back before he resumed looking out the window, feeling a bit worried about not only Amity Park now that he was gone, but also what was going to happen when he, Jazz and their parents were going to arrive at his aunt's and her family's home.

 _Hopefully, nothing too bad that requires our aunt and uncle to call the Feds on Mom and Dad._

Danny must have said his thought out loud, as Jazz quietly chuckled at that, causing Danny to crack a half-smile, as he continued to look out the window.

Soon, looking out the window became boring. Danny had resorted to playing a video game while Jazz read, their parents listening to the music on the radio _WAY_ too loud. But even the video game became boring, so Danny turned to drawing while listening to music. He drew his many ghostly enemies into the sketchbook he brought, but never thought to use; Skulker, Spectra, Ember, Technus, Vlad Plasmius, Walker, Bertrand, Lunch Lady, Johnny 13(that particular drawing had Jazz glaring daggers at it while he was drawing it), Youngblood, Pariah Dark, Nocturne, Undergrowth, Vortex, etc. Even the Box Ghost was there. It kept his attention, but he also got bored of drawing. With nothing else to do, Danny opted for an "I Spy" game, which his parents had eagerly agreed to. But, after guessing another tree for the billionth time, they gave up on "I Spy". So, Danny resorted to taking a much-needed nap.

Without any prompting, Danny's eyes closed… and he was off in dreamland.

…

 _Later_

" _Face it, Danny. Me, my future. I'm_ _ **inevitable**_ _."_

" _No, I'll never be like you!_ Never _!"_

" _But you_ will _be. I'm your_ future _. And you_ will _become_ me _."_

" _No, I won't! Not as long as my family is with me!"_

" _HA HA HA! That 'family' is liable to leave you when you tell them your secret and they don't accept you. They'll be as good as dead to you."_

" _No, they_ will _accept me. I know it!"_

" _How?"_

" _I just do!"_

" _Oh, such a childish answer. But Danny, that's what you are; a child who believes he can keep the_ promise _he made."_

" _But I will! And I did! I promised them that I'll_ never _turn into_ you _and I intend to keep it!"_

" _Oh, Danny, you should learn by now that you should_ never _make promises you_ can't _keep."_

 _Suddenly, there was a_ Boom! _sound. Danny looked behind him and watched with horror as his family, his friends, his_ teacher _, were swallowed in flames._

" _NOOOO!" Danny yelled. As he yelled, he let out a Ghostly Wail, his grief amplifying it. But as he yelled, his appearance began changing; his skin turned blue, his ears became pointed, his hair turned to white flames, his incisors lengthened into fangs and his eyes became bloody red. When he finished the Ghostly Wail, he looked in horror at what he'd become._

" _No…" he whispered in horror._

 _He heard evil, maniacal, triumphant laughter, as behind him, his evil alternate future self, Dan Phantom, what he could've become, what he_ had _become, appeared behind him and whispered in a horrified Danny's ear._

" _You can't stop your future Danny;_ my _future. I'm_ _ **inevitable**_."

"Danny… Danny… DANNY!"

"NOOOO!" Danny yelled, jerking awake, his hair messier than usual and his eyes were wild and frantic. He looked around, and calmed down slightly when he saw the wide, concerned eyes of his big sister.

"J-Jazz…" Danny stammered out, before collapsing against her.

Jazz, a bit surprised and concerned for her little brother, asked, "Are you okay, Danny?"

In response, Danny shook his head and whispered, "I… I had a nightmare…"

He didn't finish, but Jazz guessed what he couldn't say; Danny had a nightmare about his now-trapped, evil future self Dan Phantom.

Jazz pulled her brother into a comforting, sisterly hug and held him as Danny sobbed quietly. Most of the time, Danny wasn't a cryer, but only four things caused him to cry; his family and friends hurt or dead, his "cousin" and clone Danielle, whom Danny had told her about, melted into an ectoplasmic puddle and Danny knowing that he failed her when he could've saved her, neither his parents nor Valerie accepting him if he told them the truth, and Dan Phantom. Those four things were constant subjects for the nightmares Danny sometimes suffered, but the most prominent were nightmares of him becoming his evil alternate future self as he watched everyone he loved die before him. It was a nightmare Jazz knew well, and one that she wanted to stop badly, wanted to stop tormenting her brother.

But, she wasn't Nocturne. And all she could do was do what a big sister could; comfort her little brother as best she could, even though he was sixteen-years-old now.

Several seconds later, Danny and Jazz pulled out of their hug. There were slight tear stains on Danny's cheeks and his eyes were slightly red, but he wiped the tear stains away as he smiled shakily at her. "Thanks Jazz."

"Don't mention it."

"How long was I asleep, by the way."

"A long time. I woke you up to tell you that we're in Charlesberg now."

Danny's eyes widened. "Wait, you're serious?"

"Dead serious."

Danny mock-glared at her for the unintentional pun and Jazz chuckled a bit, before continuing, "Mom and Dad are now driving through the suburb where Aunt Petunia and Uncle Harvey's house is. We should be at their house any second now."

And it was exactly twenty seconds later that Maddie and Jack found the house. Expertly, Maddie parked the Fenton RV next to the curb and turned the ignition off. The Fenton clan then got out of the armoured vehicle, stretching their legs a bit after being in the RV, and headed up the driveway towards the house after getting their suitcases out of the RV. The rolling noise of suitcase wheels on a granite driveway filled the night air as Maddie, Jack, Danny and Jazz stood in front of the doorway, Jack pressing the doorbell, as they waited for the door to be open and that they could go inside.

And then the door opened.

 **Watch out, Charlesberg. The Fentons have arrived. I repeat, the Fentons have now arrived!**

 **Sorry about the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will come out soon, I promise. And, I hope I kept the characters in-character.**

 **And now you know the Incident! I hope I well justified Petunia's reasons for getting out of touch with Jack and Maddie.**

 **Yeah, Danny sometimes still has nightmares of Dan. But they're occasional, but when they happen, they really rattle Danny. Good thing Jazz is there to help comfort her little brother.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fentons Have Landed

**Hey all you lovely readers! I am back with a new chapter of this story! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **No, I don't own Danny Phantom, that solely belongs to Butch Hartman, nor do I own Grossology, that belongs to Nelvana. All I own is this story.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **The Fentons Have Landed**

 _Three minutes before the Fentons arrived_

In the living room, Ty was lying on the lounge while Abby sat on an armchair, both bored waiting for their aunt, uncle and cousins to arrive.

"What do you think our Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, and our cousins Danny and Jazz are like?" Ty asked Abby, mostly out of curiosity, partly out of boredom.

"Well, Mom and Dad said that Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack are professional ghost-hunters," Abby answered.

Ty snorted. "Pretty lousy job, since ghosts don't exist."

"I couldn't agree more, Ty, until I did some research," Abby answered, pulling out her computer.

At that, Ty sat up with interest. "Really? What kind of research?"

"I'll show you," Abby said, standing up and heading to her brother, sitting down next to him. On her computer, she typed, "Amity Park." Almost immediately, news headlines detailing ghost attacks popped up.

Ty's eyes widened when he saw some of the headlines, but that turned to a look of disbelief when he read some of the headlines. "Ghost Cops Invade? High School Students Claim That Weird Illness Gave Them Ghost Powers? Amity Park Gets Sucked Into Ghost Dimension Thanks To Ghost King? Jewellery Store Robbed Thanks To Ghosts? Crazy Weather Linked to A Maniac Meteorological Ghost? Amity Park Gets Overrun Thanks To Overgrown Plant Ghost!? Those are nothing but articles about cheap hoaxes and tourist traps, meant to draw in people who are gullible enough to believe in things like ghosts."

"Why do you think it's a hoax? Seems to be too elaborate to be one."

"Abby, no known scientist has proven that ghosts exist. Unless there is solid proof that ghosts _do_ exist, then I won't believe these articles. After all, the Internet _can_ lie."

"That's true, but they do seem legit. I'm sure we could always ask Uncle Jack and Aunt Maddie though when they arrive, see if they are right about these ghost attacks that happen to Amity Park."

Ty didn't say anything, but Abby could still feel the disbelief coming from him. And, she couldn't blame him. Ty was a scientist, and believed in cold hard facts; not newspaper articles floating around the Internet claiming that Amity Park, their mom's sister's family's hometown, was the most haunted town in America. Unless he saw proof that he couldn't ignore, he wouldn't believe that maybe ghosts did exist.

Abby, on the other hand, was on the neutral side. True, she didn't believe that ghosts existed, but those articles had made her curious. Not only because of the ghost attacks and invasions that the articles boasted, but also because, if she remembered correctly, that ghosts were mostly a combination of an obsession and ectoplasm. And it sounded like this ectoplasm was a slimy, gooey substance.

That alone had nagged at her curiosity at the possibility that if ghosts existed, then this slimy, possibly gross otherworldly substance existed too.

But, like Ty, unless there was actual proof that couldn't be denied or faked that ghosts _did_ exist, then Abby didn't trust that the news articles and video clips she had found were the real thing. Especially the ones about this ghost that frequently appeared called Danny Phantom. But, that was subject in of itself, though.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Abby closed her laptop and set it down on the coffee table as Ty scrambled to the door, opening it, Abby just behind him.

Their eyes widened at seeing who was on the other side.

There was a large man in a blinding orange jumpsuit that would put Ty's own orange slime suit to shame with black gloves, boots and collar, and having a huge grin on his face as his dark blue eyes twinkled, a woman wearing a blue jumpsuit with black gloves, boots, collar and utility belt with auburn hair in a bob and violet eyes, an eighteen-year-old girl with waist-long carrot-coloured hair held back by a turquoise hairband, who had aqua blue eyes and wearing, thankfully, not a jumpsuit, but a long sleeved V-neck black shirt, turquoise pants and black flats, and a boy about Abby's age with messy, spiky black hair, icy blue eyes, and wearing a white shirt with short sleeves, red collar and a red circle in the middle, blue jeans and red and white sneakers. The boy had a large duffle bag slung over his shoulder and the jump-suited man and woman were holding suitcases, along with the ginger-haired girl.

In other words, their uncle, aunt and cousins were here.

"Uncle Jack, Aunt Maddie. Uh, hi," Abby greeted awkwardly, while Ty was still looking at his mom's sister's family.

Jack smiled and boomed, "Abby! Ty!", before pulling them into a bone-crushing bear hug. "Good to see you two again!"

Abby and Ty, not used to Jack's bear hugs, began gasping for breath as Danny smirked and Jazz rolled her eyes, while Maddie said, "Jack, dear, I think you may be cutting off Ty and Abby's air supply."

Jack, noticing how uncomfortable his niece and nephew were and how they looked they might faint from oxygen deprivation thanks to his hug, said, "Oops," and released them.

Ty and Abby immediately held their sides as they groaned.

"Ow… I think one of my ribs cracked," Ty muttered in pain.

"I think I nearly fainted from having my breath cut off," Abby gasped, panting.

Jack, meanwhile, looked surprised at seeing how tall his niece and nephew were.

"WOW! I can't believe how tall you two are! I remember when you were this tall," Jack reminisced, showing Ty and Abby how tall they were last time he, Maddie, Danny and Jazz were here.

Ty and Abby smiled awkwardly. Even though Jack, Maddie, Danny and Jazz were family, it had been eight years since the Fentons had visited. Things kinda felt… awkward.

Maddie, picking up on the awkwardness, smiled kindly at her niece and nephew.

"I know it's been a long time since we visited, but I'm sure we'll all get along soon. We're family, after all," Maddie said kindly to Ty and Abby.

"Let's just hope that nothing like _the Incident_ happens again," a familiar voice said.

Ty and Abby turned to see their parents standing behind them, meaningful looks on their faces.

Maddie looked at her sister for whom she hadn't seen in eight years and replied, "I don't think anything like _the Incident_ will happen again this time. But, it could have been worse."

"Yeah; we could've accidentally covered the kids in ectoplasmic goop!" Jack exclaimed. Danny and Jazz looked uncomfortable at this, having at some point in their lives being subject to being covered in ecto-goop, most notably Jazz.

Petunia and Harvey gave Jack a look, as did Maddie, before the adults left to talk and catch up in the living room, leaving the cousins still standing awkwardly in the front hallway.

"So… still recovering from our dad's bear hug?" Danny asked.

Instead of answering, Ty and Abby nodded. They had, during their last two years of being Grossologists, taken some pretty hard hits, but they were _nothing_ like their uncle's bear hug.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. Me and Danny have, though sometimes they can be pretty rib-crushing," Jazz assured them. She smirked, and added, "And I still see you and Danny still look kinda similar, Ty."

"What?" both Ty and Danny asked at the same time, before looking properly at each other. Their eyes widened when they discovered that, despite different clothing choices and hairstyles, they looked _very_ similar; it was like looking into a mirror. "Oh, yeah."

"And that means I can still call you Ty's long-lost twin, Danny," Abby said, smirking playfully. Because Ty and Danny looked so similar, Abby had decided to call Danny Ty's long-lost twin brother when they were younger. It had been like a joke between the cousins, and when Danny and Ty were younger, they had done some switch-a-roos, pretending to be the other. When they did that, they would ask their parents who was Ty, and who was Danny. That had been the cause of both confusion and laughter as their parents tried to guess who was who.

And now, eight years later, Ty and Danny still looked nearly identical, much to the cousins' amazement.

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool. I mean, what were the odds?" Ty said, amazed that he and Danny still looked nearly identical.

Danny shrugged and replied casually, "Probably like the same odds of ghosts haunting Amity Park and my parents actually _not_ crazy."

That reply caused a mix of varied reactions. Ty folded his arms and frowned in disbelief, Jazz looked a bit nervous, and Abby's reaction was hard to read, but Danny could detect some disbelief in her reaction.

"There's no such thing as ghosts."

It was a simple statement, but for some reason, it rubbed Danny up the wrong way.

Looking at Ty, Danny argued, "Really? Then how do you explain all of Amity Park's frequent ghost attacks? You can ask my parents; they've hunted and even caught a couple."

"No offence, Danny, but they're probably just a tourist trap, hoaxes meant to draw sightseers in. There's no scientific evidence proving that ghosts actually exist, after all. As for your parents… maybe they didn't actually catch any ghosts, but think that they did."

Danny couldn't help but a feel a tiny bit irritated. He knew that there were people out there who believed that Amity Park's regular ghost attacks were faked, but he knew for a fact they weren't; after all, he fought most of the ghosts that attacked himself. Heck, _he_ was half- _ghost_. And he also knew that his parents had actually hunted down and captured some ghosts, even though for a limited time on the capturing part, with Danny Phantom being their main target. But still, it annoyed him that his cousins and possibly his aunt and uncle thought that the ghosts constantly terrorising Amity Park were fakes, and that his parents were crazy, being ghost hunters. He was sorely tempted to change his eye colour to a ghostly green and say, _"There's also no scientific evidence for half-ghosts existing, but I'm half-living proof that they do."_ He hated to admit it, but Ty's firm belief in ghosts not existing actually reminded him of Jazz's disbelief and her insistence that their parents were crazy, because of their job, until she saw him transform into his ghost form. And it really annoyed him, and made him want to defend his parents.

Jazz, sensing her little brother's irritation and the growing tension, asked abruptly, "Uh, Abby, which rooms are me and Danny sleeping in?"

Abby, who seemed relieved in the change in subject, answered, "Jazz, you're going to be staying in my room with me, and Danny's going to be staying in Ty's room."

"Thanks, Abby," Jazz thanked, and with a meaningful look to her brother, she headed to Abby's room, which she'll be sharing with her blue-eyed cousin, Danny following.

When their cousins were out of earshot, Jazz hissed to Danny, "What happened back there? You looked like you were going to give Ty the 'Scary Eyes' at any second."

"I don't know. Ty believing that ghosts not existing really irritated me for some reason. It… actually reminded me of when _you_ didn't believe that ghosts didn't exist and when you thought that our parents were crazy since they were ghost hunters before you saw me go ghost," Danny whispered.

Jazz nodded. "That makes sense. But it may be wise if you avoid the subject of ghosts while you and Ty talk in the near future while we're here."

"Duly noted."

Soon, the two were standing in front of Ty and Abby's respective rooms, which they would be sharing with their respective cousins. Jazz opened the door to Abby's bedroom so that she could set down her suitcase and unpack. When it opened, Jazz looked around the room.. and her eyes landed on a poster of a certain singer.

Stifling her smirk, Jazz turned to Danny and said, "Danny, you're not going to _believe_ which singer Abby's a fan of."

Danny frowned, confused, before his eyes widened in realisation.

"Wait, are you saying…"

Jazz, instead of answering, moved aside, letting Danny see the poster that she had seen. Danny's eyes widened before he frowned slightly.

"Great. One of my cousins is a fan of one of my enemies."

Jazz sniggered as Danny scowled at the poster of Ember McLain, which was on the wall just above Abby's dresser. The flame-haired rockstar was singing into the microphone, a crowd cheering her name in front of her.

Oh, the look on Ember's face if she was here right now and saw that Danny Phantom's cousin was a fan of hers…

Giving the poster one last scowl, Danny headed towards Ty's bedroom, which he will be sharing with him. Opening it, he walked inside.

Inside, Ty's room looked pretty normal. There was a closet, a desk and a bed. There were some posters of cars, a poster of the solar system, and a chemistry set on Ty's desk. On the floor, in the middle of the room, was a blow up air mattress, with a sheet, blanket and a couple of pillows on it.

Danny headed towards the air mattress and sat down on it, putting the duffle bag beside the bed. Inside was some clothes that he had packed, and ghost-hunting weapons that he had managed to stow away, just in case; his trusty Fenton Thermos, a wrist ray, a blaster and a Jack-O'-Nine-Tails. Danny knew that it was highly unlikely for his enemies to know he was here, but he had come prepared just in case they did.

Speaking of his enemies…

Danny pulled out his phone from his pocket and checked the Amity Park news.

Thankfully, there was nothing on invasions or uber-powerful ghosts trying to take over Amity Park. There was some reports on a couple of ghost fights, but nothing too major. Sam, Tucker and Valerie really were handling the ghosts alright.

Still, he couldn't help but feel nervous, especially when he remembered how during yesterday and the last week of school before summer, his ghost sense hadn't gone off once. Plus, now that he thought about, he hadn't seen Vlad at all since he had last encountered him when he had tried to melt Dani into ectoplasm. That made Danny grit his teeth and his eyes burn a furious green at what Vlad had nearly done to Dani. Even though he was slightly relieved that he hadn't seen, much less fought, Vlad since then, it made Danny edgy. Because when Vlad was quiet for too long, that meant he was concocting a plan to defeat Danny, gain power, and kill his dad and marry his mom, and-

 _Fenton, relax. You're being paranoid,_ Danny thought, but he still felt on-guard.

Wanting to relax, Danny checked to see if Ty or Abby, or his aunt and uncle or his parents were coming to the bedroom. When they weren't, Danny used some of his telekinesis to close the door. When it had shut, he muttered, "I'm going ghost."

The familiar blue-white rings of light washed over Danny, transforming him from Danny Fenton to his ghostly alter ego Danny Phantom. Turning invisible and intangible, Danny phased through the ceiling of the bedroom. Turning tangible but still remaining invisible so as not to cause a panic, Danny flew through the air, the relaxing flight through the night air with the stars around him and the wind in his hair and running over his face calming him down, a relaxed smile on his face.

He flew around for several more seconds, enjoying the refreshing, cool night air, before returning back to the Archer residence. Turning intangible again, he phased back into the room, turning tangible and visible. Checking to see if Ty hadn't come into the room while he had been out flying, Danny was relieved to see that he hadn't, and changed back to human form. As soon as he did, Danny was unaware that the bedroom door was opening…

…

 _Meanwhile_

After Jazz and Danny had walked away, Abby fixed her younger brother with a look.

Ty, noticing it, asked, "What?"

"Ty, that was a bit harsh."

Ty looked at her, and Abby continued.

"Look, I know that you don't believe that ghosts exist, that Amity Park being haunted is a lie. But Danny looked really annoyed back there, and I think that, despite you not meaning to, you offended not only him, but also Aunt Maddie and Uncle Jack. I know that you didn't mean to, but it sounded like you did when you argued against Danny's point."

Abby knew her brother didn't mean to offend Danny; she guessed that the articles about Amity Park being haunted reminded Ty of when, a few months ago, the sewers had been supposedly the lair of a giant alligator, when in reality it was a giant alligator robot made by Lance Boil. Still, Ty had firmly argued that the urban myth of alligators being flushed down the toilet and surviving in the sewers didn't fit with scientific fact all the while during the case, especially when the Detective had believed it to be true because of his own guilt toward him flushing his own pet alligator down the toilet, and that salesman, Professor T.P Skinner, just fuelling the urban myth with his Gator Trap 5000.

 _Maybe Danny reminds Ty of the Detective; believing in something that isn't actually true?_

Ty, who had been thinking over what he said and feeling really guilty that what he said had possibly offended Danny, said to Abby, "I guess I should probably apologise to Danny since I kinda offended him, right?"

"I think so, but maybe tomorrow; it's pretty late," Abby replied back.

With that said, the two siblings walked back to their rooms, which they were sharing with their cousins. Abby opened her door and entered inside, where she saw Jazz unpacking. She also caught her glaring discreet daggers at the Ember McLain poster that Abby had(what? She was a good musician!), but Abby had no clue why. She was about to speak to Jazz when Ty ran into her room, panicked.

"Danny's gone!" Ty exclaimed before Abby could even ask what was wrong.

Abby frowned, while Jazz froze.

"Are you sure that he's actually gone, Ty?" Abby asked her dark-haired brother.

Ty scowled. "I couldn't see him anywhere, so yes he's gone!"

"Maybe he's not actually gone and in another part of the house?" Jazz suggested.

"That makes sense," Abby said, and Ty quickly countered, "Then why didn't either me or Abby see Danny leave my room?"

"Maybe he was invisible?" Jazz joked, but the light tone sounded nervous and forced.

Abby and Ty exchanged strange looks before Jazz sighed.

"Look, maybe he went back into the room while we were talking? We could check right now," Jazz suggested.

Seeing no reason why to not go with that plan, Ty, Abby and Jazz walked out of Abby's room and headed to Ty's room, which was separated from Abby's room by a bathroom. As Ty stood in front of his bedroom door, about to open it, Abby swore she heard Jazz mutter very, _very_ faintly under her breath, "Danny, if you're still out there _relaxing_ , or if you _are_ inside and just invisible to cause me, Ty and Abby to panic, I'm gonna to fully kill you."

That caused Abby to raise an eyebrow, but she decided to question her cousin's strange wording for another day; or, at least, until Ty opened the door and she and Jazz could see if Danny was indeed gone or not.

Slowly, Ty opened the door, and when it finished opening, it revealed his room, the air mattress lying in the middle and the duffle bag next to it… and Danny, standing right in the middle, a relaxed smile on his face and his hair looking like it had been blown by the wind.

At hearing the door opening, Danny jumped, before he relaxed at seeing it was only his cousins and sister.

"Oh, hey guys," Danny greeted, though despite his relaxed air he had a slightly wary and nervous look to his face.

Abby turned to Ty and asked, "Danny's gone, hmm?"

At hearing that, Danny frowned in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"B-but he was!" Ty protested, eyes also wide in confusion. "I saw this bright flash of light from the crack underneath the door, and when I looked inside, he was gone!"

At hearing that, Danny frowned even more and folded his arms, though he still had an air of nervousness to him, while Jazz was glaring at her brother meaningfully.

"Ty, your eyes were probably playing tricks on you. I was here the whole time. What am I, a ghost?" Danny reasoned, the last sentence both a rhetorical question and a jab.

Ty, at a loss for words, gave his cousin a look.

"Maybe you're right, Danny. Maybe you were here the whole time. But I swear, you weren't here. And I swear I saw a flash of light. I know what I saw," Ty muttered, still looking at Danny.

Danny gave an equal look back. "Do you really?"

With that, both cousins continued to look at each other as Abby and Jazz stood there awkwardly, until Abby decided to ask Jazz one of her questions about her strange word choice.

"So, Jazz… what did you mean by Danny being invisible just to make me, Ty and you panic?"

At that, Jazz suddenly looked nervous, but answered, "I meant that Danny, uh, is sometimes so quiet that he may as well be, um, invisible. But, he didn't actually _turn_ invisible. I mean, nobody can turn invisible unless there's special tech involved for that, right?"

Abby wasn't entirely convinced, as she felt like Jazz was lying, but didn't question it. Jazz, who was giving her a weak smile, looked relieved that Abby wasn't asking her any more questions.

Eventually, Jazz and Abby got tired off the stare-off between Ty and Danny and Jazz said, "I think we, um, should be getting to bed now. It's getting pretty late."

Ty and Danny, who's eyes had been seconds away from briefly flashing green for a more intimidating effect, broke eye contact, finding logic in what Jazz had said. Abby nodded in agreement, and with that, the two girls walked back to Abby's room, leaving Danny and Ty to look at each other once before turning their backs to the other, Danny walking out so that he could get changed into his pyjamas and brush his teeth in the bathroom. Once he had finished, he walked back, passing Jazz on the way.

The ginger-haired girl fixed Danny with a look, that clearly meant, _Talk tomorrow_ , that Danny received, before she entered the bathroom. Danny then walked back into the bedroom, noticing that Ty was already in bed. Thankful that he didn't need to deal with his cousin who had come too close of suspecting Danny's secret, the halfa laid down on the air mattress bed and stared at the blank ceiling, before, eventually, he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

 **So… this chapter was a pain.**

 ***bangs head on desk*Curse you, writer's block! Curse you, OOCness! Curse you, procrastination!**

 **Yeah, you can blame me if Ty acted OOC. Abby too. And Danny. And Jazz. It was just… argh! It was so,** _ **so**_ **hard to write Ty and Abby's views about the ghosts attacking Amity Park, and how Danny and Jazz would react to that!**

 **Speaking of Ty and Abby's views to ghosts… I can imagine Ty have a strong disbelief that ghosts exist. Despite the news articles claiming that Amity Park is indeed haunted, he still doesn't believe that ghosts exist, kinda like with how he didn't believe that alligators were in the sewers in the episode "Flushed Away", mostly because science proves that they couldn't survive down there, just like science proves that ghosts don't exist, and therefore his aunt and uncle being ghost hunters when there's nothing to hunt doesn't make sense to him. So, he's kinda like Jazz in that aspect, until she found out her brother's secret identity. Abby, she's more on the neutral side. True, she doesn't believe that ghosts exist as well, but she also can't ignore the strong evidence supporting that Amity Park is indeed haunted. Plus, when she asks Jack and Maddie if they are indeed ghosts, their answer will mostly likely be yes, and they will use Danny Phantom as an example. So, she is also like Danny, before the portal accident that made him half-ghost. And another reason is that if ghosts do exist, then ectoplasm does too. Another gooey, slimy thing that will be exciting to both Abby, and Ty and Lab Rat.**

 **Speaking of Danny and Ty… has anyone ever noticed that they look kinda similar? I know I mentioned it above, where it's described they look near-identical, but they do! They both have spiky black hair, both have blue eyes(if one is to look closely at Ty, they would see that Ty has blue irises), they both have a similar face shape, and both are shorter than their sisters, despite Danny being the same age as Abby. I'm thinking, since Grossology aired in 2006, during when Danny Phantom was still airing, that the writers of Grossology took inspiration from Danny Phantom for character concepts. I mean, think about it. Not only do Danny and Ty look similar, save for clothing styles, but Professor T.P Skinner has the same hairstyle that Technus had in Season One, Sarah Senia is kinda like the female version of Undergrowth, Far-Ty(Ty's evil persona thanks to Fartor)reminds me of Dan Phantom, Danny's evil alternate future self, Chester/Kid Rot(one of my favourite Grossology villains, along with Insectiva and Lance Boil)reminds me of Johnny 13, especially since they both have powers that cause harm to others(Kid Rot's rotting touch, Johnny 13's bad luck Shadow)and they showed an attraction to the main character's sister(although, Johnny 13 was using Jazz, but it still counts!) and both Lance Boil and Fartor remind me of Vlad Masters/Plasmius! Coincidence, I think not!**

 **Also, yes, I made Abby an Ember McLain fan. Of course, she doesn't know that Ember's a ghost, and she became a fan of Ember because she actually liked her music, not because she was mind-controlled into liking it. Of course, this is gonna drive Danny crazy, knowing that his cousin is a fan of one of his enemies, while she's confused about Danny having a huge dislike towards Ember.**

 **Also, speaking of dislike… it looks like Ty and Danny don't get along, but that's mostly because Danny was anxious to get rid of any suspicion towards his secret, and Ty felt embarrassed and a bit anxious that Danny was saying that Ty's eyes were probably playing tricks on him and that he'd been there the whole time when he had claimed that Danny had disappeared. Not to mention, when Ty accidentally offended Danny when he said that Amity Park's ghost attacks are hoaxes and that, in a subtle way, that his parents are crazy for hunting ghosts, despite meaning no offence. They'll try to bond, and they will, but their relationship is gonna be rocky at the start, especially with them both trying to keep secrets from the other(Ty being a Grossologist, Danny being half-ghost). Although, I can't wait for the eventual chapter where Ty and Abby will learn Danny's secret and Danny will be all like, "So, believe in ghosts now, Ty?" Although that chapter is far, far into the story…**

 **Yes, I know that Ty, Abby, Danny and Jazz were acting OOC in this chapter. I tried my best to keep them in-character, and will do so in the chapter after next. Because, in the next chapter, we'll see who the major villains for this story…*grins evilly*. Any bets though, on who they will be?**

 **If anyone can get what the chapter title was referencing to, they will receive a virtual cookie.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, despite Ty, Abby, Danny and Jazz being a bit OOC in the middle and last parts.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Villainous Team-Up

**Hey darling readers!**

 **Okay, I know that Ty, Abby, Danny and Jazz were acting OOC in the last chapter, and I tend to make them more in-character in the next chapter. But, in this chapter, we're gonna see the major villains for this story! Well, two of them, anyway. We won't see the identities of the others until later on.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Four:**

 **A Villainous Team-Up**

It was midnight.

In the secret lair of a well-known super villain, the sounds of manic laughing and muttering and inventing could be heard as a short man with a large pimple for a head worked on his next invention of pus-filled destruction to defeat the Grossologists, Ty and Abby, and take over the Bureau of Grossology. Unaware to him, though, another man was watching.

"This plan is perfect! With my new Pus-Bots, they'll spread all over the city and cause pus-filled chaos! And with those Grossologists distracted trying to destroy them, it will be easy for me to take over the Bureau!" Lance Boil exclaimed, laughing maniacally, absolutely sure that his plan would give him victory… until he heard a voice say behind him, "Yes, indeed a perfect plan… if not predictable."

At hearing the voice, Lance whirled around, startled.

"Who's there!?" Lance demanded, holding up his stomach acid gun. "Show yourself!"

"Indeed, but please, put the gun down. There's no need for violence," the voice said, as it's owner stepped out of the shadows.

He had silver hair pulled into a ponytail, fair skin, cold, cunning blue eyes, a small beard, and wearing a black business suit. Everything about him screamed power, mystery, sophistication and wealth. But, judging from the smirk on the man's face, Lance suspected the man was more than what he seemed.

"Who are you?" Lance asked, still pointing his gun at the man. "And what do you want?"

"My name is Vlad Masters, and as for what I want…" The man, Vlad Masters, chuckled. "Well, in our profession, it isn't a thing given out lightly."

Lance, semi-agreeing with Vlad's logic, lowered the gun down slightly as he looked at Vlad properly, before his eyes widened.

"I recognise you! You're that wealthy billionaire!" Lance exclaimed.

Vlad, looking at him with an unreadable expression, said, "Yes, I am. And that is part of the reason why I want to team up with you, Lance Boyle."

Lance arched a brow. "Part of the reason? And why do you want to team up with me?"

"To answer your first question, the other part is revenge. The answer to your second question is the same. With my wealth and influence and your scientific genius, we could achieve our goals and rule. Also, I will have my _allies_ helping us carry out the phases of the plan I have in mind, and we could also use these, Pus-Bots, as well.

"So, Lance, do we have an agreement?"

Lance thought over it.

"Hmmm… tempting. But why should I trust you, though?"

"You don't. However…"

Suddenly, Vlad's features twisted into a cold, threatening expression, and he continued, "If you even _think_ of double-crossing me, then the consequences won't be pleasant. I could put you in jail as easily as I could bail you out. I could even _make_ you surrender yourself to the police, and you wouldn't even remember doing it. I am not a man to be crossed, Lance; and you will well remember that."

As suddenly as it happened, the threatening look on Vlad's face shifted back into one of a suave businessman's.

"Lance, you and I could do _many_ things that would accomplish both our respective goals and help us achieve what we desire if we work together. And among those goals, we could finally have vengeance on those who have wronged us. You with your Grossologists, and me with a bumbling fool who stole the love of my life away and Daniel, the son that I deserve to have, who I have asked to join my side and he childishly refused. That revenge could be now, Lance, if you and me team up.

"What do you say, Lance? Do we have a deal?"

Lance though over it again, considering the pros and cons. Vlad _was_ wealthy after all, and that money, influence and the _allies_ that he spoke of could help further his plans. And yet, Lance didn't trust Vlad; that man had another agenda concerning the person that he mentioned he wanted revenge on, along with this "Daniel".

However, this opportunity was too good to pass up, though.

Making his decision, Lance stuck a hand out. "We have a deal."

Vlad, smiling evilly, shook Lance's hand, confirming their partnership. Afterwards, Vlad stood up and walked away from Lance, who asked, "However… what type of allies do you have, Vlad?"

Vlad, instead of answering, turned and grinned at Lance as his eyes glowed a pupil-less red.

"Do you believe in ghosts, Lance?"

 **Yes, Vlad Masters/Plasmius and Lance Boil have teamed up! What villainous plans do they have in store for Ty, Abby and Danny? You'll have to wait and see~**

 **Sorry if I either got Lance or Vlad OOC. They're really awesome villains, and I try to keep them as in-character as much as I can.**

 **Now, for those who didn't get what the last chapter title was referencing to, it was referencing to the saying, "The eagle has landed", but instead said "The Fentons Have Landed".**

 **Now, a guest reviewer asked in their review where this story is taking place. Well, like I said in the first chapter, this story is set after the second season ended. I don't actually know what episode was the series finale, as the series finale episode I watched was Night Of The Living Roadkill. But, they also pointed out something; that in the episode Swamp Gas, it was hinted in the ending that aliens might exist, and that may cause Ty to be more open to the supernatural. While that is a valid point(and yes, I have watched the episode), I've always considered aliens to not be in the same category as ghosts or other paranormal beings like werewolves and vampires, and as such, I've always believed that they're more science fiction than supernatural, so Ty would probably consider them also being more science fiction than supernatural too, as they are proof that maybe life exists out there. Unlike the zombie roadkill in Night of The Living Roadkill, though.**

 **Also, the Incident was revealed in chapter two.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Day Out With The Cousins

**Hi y'all!**

 **And now, we are focusing back on Danny, Ty and Abby. Again, I apologise for theirs and Jazz's OOCness in the third chapter; I hope I kept them more in-character this time.**

 **Anyway, this is just going to be just a regular day of cousins bonding while Danny and Jazz see Charlesberg after eight years… or so it seems…**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Five:**

 **A Day Out With The Cousins**

"Danny. _Danny_ … Danny, wake up!"

"No, five more minutes Mom," Danny protested lightly, turning over on the air mattress, eyes firmly shut as he tried to sink back into blissful, welcome sleep.

"Daniel James Fenton, you get up this instant!" Jazz commanded in her most authoritative tone, only to be met by a whining grumble as Danny stubbornly tried to go back to sleep.

Huffing, Jazz frowned as she thought of how to get Danny up… and then an evil idea formed in her head.

Pulling out her phone, she scrolled through her photos, until she found the video that she needed. Placing her phone a couple of feet away from Danny's ear as she smiled wickedly, Jazz's finger hovered over the " **Play** " button… and pressed it.

" _I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!_ " screamed from the phone's speakers as the recording of the Crate Creep(who for some reason insisted that he was called the Box Ghost)played over and over again.

And it did it's job.

Danny's eyes opened, and he screamed, "AHHH!", eyes flashing green as he lunged for the nearest thermos, but got tangled up in the bedsheet and fell unceremoniously onto the duffle bag, causing both clothes and smuggled Fenton Weapons to spew out of the bag.

"Ow…" Danny groaned, rubbing his head, before he glared at his older sister, who was struggling to contain her laughter.

"Not funny, Jazz!" Danny growled as he disentangled himself from his bedsheet and stood up, eyes glowing a fierce green with annoyance.

"Oh come, it was a _little_ funny!" Jazz protested. "Besides, this was the only other one to wake you up after I tried earlier," she added, shaking her phone as it _still_ played the recording of Box Ghost all over again.

" _I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"_

Danny glared at the phone. "I never should have let you record the Box Ghost shouting both his name and 'Beware'."

"One, it's 'the Crate Creep'. Two, if you hadn't let me record him shouting 'I am the Box Ghost' and 'Beware', then I wouldn't have it as a handy alarm clock, would I?"

"True. And-"

" _I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE! I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!"_

"WILL YOU TURN THAT DARN THING OFF!?" Danny yelled as the phone continued to play it.

" _I AM THE-_ " started to play before Jazz paused it. Turning it off, she placed her phone back into her pocket, and smirked at her little brother, who still looked annoyed.

"I should have that as your new ringtone, Danny."

"Uh, no way."

"Relax; I was only joking."

Danny mock-scowled as Jazz chuckled, her smirk still remaining, but it faded as she said seriously, "Although, I have to admit that was really close, last night. I don't know what I would have said if Ty opened the door and you weren't there."

Danny looked at her and she continued.

"I understand, you're worried about Amity Park and the ghosts attacking it since Danny Phantom isn't there, but Sam, Tucker and Valerie have it covered. And if things get worse, they can always call Dani, wherever she is. I also understand that if your enemies found out you weren't in Amity Park and decide to come here, you would be putting Aunt Petunia, Uncle Harvey and Ty and Abby in danger, and would risk your secret, but we're prepared in case a ghost _does_ attack while we're here. And I get that you needed to fly and relax and clear your head last night, I really do, but you kinda threw me off-guard last night. Look, what I'm trying to say is, just be more careful with keeping your secret. I know you've kept that you're half-ghost from Mom and Dad and everyone else except for me, Sam and Tucker for two years now, but Ty and Abby, despite them not believing in ghosts, do seem to be not as oblivious as our parents, and may connect the dots. So, just be careful around them. And, I'm not saying this just to boss you around, I'm saying this because I'm worried about what would happen if they _did_ discover your secret, despite them being family."

"I know, Jazz. And, I'm sorry about throwing you off-guard last night. But, you don't need to worry. I'll be careful, sure, but I don't think Ty and Abby will figure out that I'm half-ghost, despite them being less oblivious than Mom and Dad, because they don't believe in ghosts."

"That's a fair point, but still, try not to do anything that will make them suspicious," Jazz warned.

"I will, Jazz," Danny assured her, before he flashed a smile at her. "But, thanks for looking out for me, even though you sometimes worry a little _too_ much."

"Like _you're_ one to talk, Mr. Paranoid," Jazz countered.

Danny mock-glared at her, making Jazz smirk, before she said as she held up her phone, "And, I think I'll use 'I am the Box Ghost! Beware!' as your new alarm clock, Danny."

At that, Danny's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! Jazz, no!" Danny yelled as he lunged at Jazz's phone, but she pulled it away before he could reach it, giggling at his attempt to grab it. Danny growled and glared at Jazz as she put her phone back, still smirking at Danny, before the Fenton siblings walked out of the bedroom, and headed to the dining room where their parents, aunt, uncle and cousins were. When they arrived, they saw that their family had already started eating.

Jack was devouring a huge stack of pancakes, along with some bacon, eggs and toast, Maddie was chatting with her sister while eating some bacon and toast, Petunia was just having some toast, Harvey was having pancakes as well, and Ty and Abby were having cereal. They also noticed that, beside Jack and Maddie, were a couple of their inventions. Luckily, they didn't seem to be turned on.

Jack, noticing Danny and Jazz, boomed, "Morning Danny-Boy! Morning Jazzy-Pants!"

That caused everyone else to turn and see Danny and Jazz standing in the entry way to the dining room/kitchen, and looking uncomfortable.

"Er, morning Dad," Danny greeted awkwardly as he and Jazz sat down in the only available seats; which just so happened to be next to Ty and Abby.

" _Er, morning Dad. Fear me,_ " a robotic female voice said suddenly, causing Danny and Jazz to look around nervously, while Ty jumped at hearing the sudden voice.

"What was that?" Ty asked.

Jack, hearing that, brightened and pulled out a device that looked like a cash register with two bulbs on it and one of those line things used to measure your heart rate or sound waves, and answered, "This is the Ghost Gabber! It translates the strange sounds that ghosts say into words you and I use everyday!"

"But for some reason, it just repeats whatever Danny says with 'Fear me' at the end," Maddie added. "Of course, nearly _all_ of our inventions malfunction around Danny. Like the Fenton Finder, which just keeps tracking Danny, no matter how many times we've tried to fix whatever bug is has that causes it to track Danny."

To prove her point, Maddie pulled out the Fenton Finder and turned it on. Immediately, it began flashing like crazy and a robotic female voice said, " **A ghost is right in front of you. You'd have to be some sort of idiot to not notice the ghost directly in front of you.** " And just like Maddie said, it was pointing straight towards Danny.

Danny gave a weak smile as Jazz scowled at her parents, even though her eyes betrayed how nervous she felt. Ty, Abby, Petunia and Harvey were both perplexed and, in Ty and Abby's case, curious about why the Fenton Finder was thinking that Danny was a ghost(despite that ghosts didn't exist).

Maddie, meanwhile, sighed and said, "Like I said, it _always_ tracks Danny. Me and Jack don't know why, but no matter what we do, we just can't figure out how to get it to _not_ track Danny."

"Then why don't you just scrap it? If it doesn't work, then there's no use to keep working on it," Abby inquired.

"That's the thing; sometimes it _does_ work, but that's when it's tracking other ghosts or Phantom. Other times, usually when Danny's around, it doesn't," Maddie answered.

"Oh."

Silence; all that could be heard was everyone eating their respective breakfasts. That was, until Petunia said, "Hey Ty, Abby, why don't you, Danny and Jazz spend the day together?"

Danny, Jazz, Ty and Abby nearly did classic spit takes at hearing that.

"WHAT!?"

"Now, I know it might seem sudden, but it might be good for you four. And, who knows, you might find somethings in common and bond over them," Petunia continued. She then whispered to Ty and Abby, "Ty, Abby, Danny and Jazz are your cousins whom you haven't seen in _eight years_. At least spend _some_ time with them while they're here."

Ty and Abby looked at each other, knowing that their mom was right. Danny and Jazz were their cousins, and despite last night, it was only fair if they spent some time with them while they were here. After all, they _were_ family.

Danny and Jazz, who had been told the same thing by Maddie, also thought the same things as Ty and Abby did, and looked at each other slightly guiltily.

Ty and Abby looked at each other again and Abby said, "Okay. I guess we could hang out together today."

She then smirked and added, "But Danny, maybe you should put on some clothes before we leave."

Danny, confused, looked down and saw that he was still wearing his pyjamas.

Reddening in embarrassment as Jazz smothered her giggles and Ty cracked a smile, Danny said, "Uh, yeah, I probably should. Excuse me."

Danny stood up and made to leave, until the Ghost Gabber parroted, " _Uh, yeah, I probably should. Excuse me. Fear me._ "

Danny glared at the device while Jazz let out a couple of chuckles before shuffling away into the bedroom, closing the door behind him so that he could change.

As soon as it closed, Jazz and Abby started talking while Ty frowned, thinking over what his aunt and uncle had said.

 _If they're right, and their inventions_ are _meant to work on ghosts-like they're actually_ are _ghosts-like the Fenton Finder… then why do they malfunction around_ Danny _? It's not like he's a ghost… is he?_

…

 _A few minutes later_

A couple minutes later, Danny, Jazz, Ty and Abby were ready to go. The cousins were going to be driving around in Abby's car, with Ty instantly claiming shotgun. Danny and Jazz, however, didn't mind; being in the backseat meant that they could not only talk abut ghost and Danny Phantom related subjects, but also discreetly check for ghosts, even though Danny's ghost sense would tell them if there was any.

Apparently, Abby, Ty, Danny and Jazz weren't the only ones going to hang out with each other; Petunia and Harvey were going to take Jack and Maddie to their respective jobs, their first stop being at Petunia's job at the local university. Of course, they would be going in the Fenton RV, with Jack driving, of course. Jazz and Danny prayed that their aunt and uncle wouldn't throw up during the drive and that the residents of Charlesberg could handle their dad's crazy driving.

"I hope Dad doesn't get fined while driving," Danny muttered as he buckled himself in, him, Jazz, Ty and Abby watching as Jack lurched the Fenton RV down the road, the armoured vehicle tearing down it in a cloud of dust.

"And why would you hope that, Dan?" Abby asked casually, curious, as she pulled the car out of the driveway and drove down the road leading into town.

At hearing "Dan", Danny stiffened, but answered, "Abby, my dad is like the _worst_ driver in Amity Park. Almost _everyone_ knows that it's wiser to shut yourselves into your homes while Jack Fenton's driving."

"It's like our dad just _wants_ to break every road safety rule that there is, especially when he goes ghost-hunting," Jazz added, shuddering at one particularly traumatic experience where she had been six and her dad almost ran over _ten_ people when he was chasing down a ghost(which turned out to be a kid dressed up as a ghost; it had been Halloween that day).

"Trust me guys, whatever you do, try to avoid having our dad drive you; it will probably traumatise you for life," Danny advised, also remembering his own traumatic experiences, both before and after the accident.

Ty and Abby nodded, gulping at hearing how bad their uncle was at driving.

Eventually, after a few more minutes of driving, the cousins had entered the town. It was pretty nice, and reminded Danny and Jazz of Amity Park; except larger and more like a city.

 _Now, if there was a ghost attack happening every five minutes or so, or if my ghost sense went off right now, then it would be more like Amity Park,_ Danny thought to himself.

A few minutes later, Abby parked next to the curb, before killing the engine. She, Ty, Danny and Jazz got out, where Danny smiled while Jazz frowned slightly at seeing their destination.

"The arcade?" Jazz inquired.

"I thought it might be fun for us to do together," Abby said.

"Yeah, but… will we even be able to get _in_? There's a _huge_ crowd of people," Jazz pointed out.

"Relax, I'm sure we will," Abby said assuredly, before muttering, "Hopefully."

After saying that, she, Ty, Jazz and Danny joined the que. It took a little while, but eventually they got inside. Almost immediately, Danny asked if there was a _DOOMED_ game here. Ty and Abby frowned at hearing that, and Abby told him that there wasn't a game called _DOOMED_ here. Danny was a bit disappointed, but that was uplifted when he saw another game and went to play it, before becoming totally absorbed in the game.

Jazz smiled as she shook her head at seeing the gamer in Danny come out to play, before going to the counter to order drinks and food while Abby and Ty went off to other games available; Abby to a dance game, Ty to whatever robot matches/sciencey games were available. As he explored, he noticed there was a huge crowd of people around a particular game, whispering and giggling and smiling.

Curious, Ty walked over to where the crowd was… and gaped.

It was a massive roleplay-like game. It was black with neon green accents, and had the images of neon green blob-like _ghosts_ with red pupil-less eyes all over it, along with a logo of sorts; which was a white _D_ with speeding edges and what looked like a _P_ was cleverly inside the _D_. And, in the middle, where it showed the logo, were the game's title in big neon green letters: **Ghost Hunter: Play To Become The Famed Hero Of Amity Park Himself, Danny Phantom**. On the screen, there was several cartoonish ghosts, with names like Skulker and Technus and even _Box Ghost_ , who were defeated with either green-coloured energy beams called ghost rays, ice rays, something called a Ghostly Wail, and the usual punches and kicks, with all the ghosts captured inside what looked to be a _thermos_ , before moving on to the next level. The final level happened to be one where yout had to defeat a shadowy flame-haired ghost with pupil-less red eyes and wearing a cape. The person who was playing launched the usually moves, but the ghost on screen waved them aside with ease, pummeling the player… until the player unleashed that Ghostly Wail combined with an ice attack, defeating the ghost, who was sucked inside the thermos.

" **CONGRATULATIONS PHANTOMLOVER! YOU ARE THE WINNER!** " was displayed in big bold letters as everyone cheered.

Ty must have zoned out, as he jumped when Abby asked, "What are you looking at, Ty?"

"Geez Abby, you scared me!" Ty exclaimed, semi-glaring at her. "And, to answer your question, I was looking at this game."

Abby looked at the game briefly and said, "Seems to be a new one. What's it called?"

" **Ghost Hunter**. It's basically this roleplay-like game where you become this 'ghost' hero called Danny Phantom and you have to beat all of his usual 'ghostly' enemies," Ty explained. Unbeknownst to him, Jazz and Danny, who had walked up behind them, had frozen at both hearing and noticing the game.

"Looks to be pretty popular. Though they could go easy on the neon green," Abby commented.

"That's because neon green is the colour of Danny Phantom's eyes," Jazz blurted out.

Danny glared at Jazz while Abby and Ty turned to them, surprised.

"Wait, you've _heard_ of this Danny Phantom guy?" Ty asked his cousins.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Heard of him? Our parents _constantly_ talk about destroying him and ripping him apart 'molecule by molecule'. He's, like, their number one target."

"But, he also happens to be the town's hero. Not only does he protect us from ghosts, but he also saves people, like rescuing someone from a burning building or helping a cat out of a tree," Jazz added, smiling at her little brother since she was proud of his heroics as Danny Phantom. "He's a hero, and me and Danny support him, despite other people saying otherwise."

"What do you mean?" Abby inquired.

"A while ago, he became Public Enemy Number One after he kidnapped the mayor. After that, he was shown stealing from some jewellery stores, a museum and a bank, along with other ghosts. And after that, and this is a weird one, he destroyed everyone's Christmas presents. So, everyone in Amity Park is either on the villain side or the hero side, but mostly everyone believes him to be a hero," Jazz explained, winking to Danny and smiling at him, with Danny smiling back as he knew what Jazz meant.

"He sounds like Spider-Man; the city doesn't know whether he's a menace or a hero," Ty compared.

Danny chuckled harshly. "You could say that…"

"Are you talking about Danny Phantom?" a familiar, snobby voice asked.

Abby groaned before she and Ty turned to face Paige, who was sneering at them. Around her neck was a necklace with the same logo as on the game.

"Yes, we are, Paige. What's it to you?" Abby sniped back at her rival.

Paige sneered some more and said, "Well, if you should know, Danny Phantom is going to be my future husband and-is there something funny?"

Ty and Abby, following Paige's line of sight, turned to see Danny laughing. He was actually holding his stomach from laughing so hard.

When he looked back up at a livid Paige, he said, "Sorry, Paige, but good luck with that. Having Danny Phantom as your future husband, I mean."

Paige blinked, before looking at him coldly. "And why would I need good luck with that?"

"Two words: Paulina Sanchez. She is _obsessed_ with Danny Phantom, and I mean obsessed. She has had a huge crush on him ever since he saved her from being overshadowed-which is possessed, by the way-twice, and believes that he is the man of her dreams and will marry her and pledge his unconditional love to her forever. Almost _any_ other fan girl who is in love with Phantom is afraid of saying so because of Paulina, as she also happens to be one of the most popular girls in my school. In fact, she is so obsessed with Phantom, that not only would she endanger herself by directly heading into a ghost fight to flirt with him, but she also has a shrine of him in her locker. Paige, you would have to literally fight Paulina to the death for Danny Phantom. So, like I said, good luck with that."

Paige laughed and tossed her hair. "No need. I would probably win. Also, who the heck are you, by the way?"

"I doubt that, though. And, I am Danny. Danny Fenton," Danny introduced. "I'm Ty and Abby's cousin, and-"

"Oh. I can see the resemblance. Should have known you would be related to those losers," Paige interrupted. "Now, if you excuse me, I've got a manicure appointment. Later, losers."

And with that, Paige strutted away, leaving Danny gaping and Abby glaring at her.

"I'm going to kill her," she growled.

"Wow; I've never thought I would see another person who is like Paulina, and yet is also like Dash," Danny commented. He looked at his cousin and asked, "I take it you and Paige don't get along?"

"She and Paige get along as fine as cats and dogs," Ty answered. "In other words, yes, they don't get along."

"That… actually reminds me of Paulina and Sam," Danny muttered, before he looked at his cousins and sister. "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

…

 _A couple of minutes later_

After the cousins had left the arcade, they decided to walk and talk. Danny and Ty were still on rocky ground considerng last night, but they managed to talk about some subjects while steering clear of the subject of ghosts, finding common ground in embarrassing their older sisters, with Ty laughing at what Danny did to make Jazz act like her age during a failed camping trip, which cultimated into Danny ripping the stuffing out of Jazz's favourite teddy bear, and Danny chuckling at when Ty called Abby "Lice Lady", causing both Jazz and Abby to glare at them. Eventually, they decided to stop for a lunch break, and found a restaurant that sold some pretty decent food, with the topic turning to each other's lives.

"So Ty, Abby, still into knowing about all things gross and slimy?" Danny questioned, while Jazz shuddered; she could never get over how Abby and Ty could stand gross stuff, much less love it.

The Archer siblings grinned and Abby answered, "Yep, we still are. In fact, you could call it an obsession."

Jazz and Danny looked at each other nervously, knowing that there was something else connected to obsession.

"Hey Danny, do still have that dream of being an astronaut?" Ty asked Danny abruptly, trying to continue the flow of conversation.

"Actually, I think that dream might be getting a bit too out of reach for me," Danny answered.

"Why?" Abby asked.

"Well, my grades have been real low for these past two years; I'll be lucky if NASA even considers me for the space program. Still, I do hope that I _do_ become an astronaut," Danny explained, while thinking, _Even though I technically_ did _become one during that whole Technus-Getting-Into-The-Most-Powerful-Computer-In-The-Word thing._

Abby nodded in understanding, leaving the group to be in silence for a bit, until Ty cleared his throat and said, "Danny, I'm sorry."

Danny looked at Ty, a bit surprised. "For what?"

"For last night. I didn't mean to offend you, and I'm sorry that I did. I was just expressing my opinion, and I'm sorry if I came a little too strong."

"Ty, it's okay. Yes, I was a little bit offended, but I get that you didn't mean to and that you don't totally believe that ghosts exist, which is okay. Mostly everyone in Amity Park believed that my and Jazz's parents were complete crackpots for believing that ghosts exist, including Jazz herself, until they started showing up in Amity Park, including Danny Phantom, who fights all of the ghosts that attack the town. Although…"

Danny frowned as he continued, "There's this guy at my school that firmly believes that _I'm_ Danny Phantom. His name is Wes Weston, and he has convinced himself that me and Phantom are the same person, and he is _obsessed_ with trying to 'expose' me as Danny Phantom. Which is completely ridiculous; do I look like a ghost to you?"

Ty and Abby blinked at that, before Danny finished, "No one believes him, anyway; almost everyone is convinced that _Wes_ is Danny Phantom. So, he is crazy obsessed with trying to 'out' me as Danny Phantom and telling everyone my 'secret identity' and proving that he _isn't_ Danny Phantom, which is a pain in the butt, even though nobody believes him."

"Wow, that's rough," Ty commented. "And, it almost reminds me of someone else."

"Really?" Danny inquired. Abby nodded and continued.

"His name is Roger Pink-Eye, and he has convinced himself that me and Ty are Grossologists; Grossologists, by the way, are special government agents who deal with crimes that are too disgusting and gross for anyone else to handle. He is _obsessed_ with trying to find out if me and Ty are Grossologists, and when he does so, reveal us to the entire school. Of course, we don't believe him, and I personally think he's a stalker; he even tried to eavesdrop on my and Ty's conversations once. So, he's kinda like our version of your Wes Weston."

Danny let out a low whistle. "A second Wes Weston. I never thought that would be possible, to be honest. I mean, what the odds? I wonder if he'll walk up right now and try to talk to you and Ty, Abby."

It seemed that fate(or Clockwork, you'll never know with the old Stopwatch), had wanted that to happen, as the bell to the café _Dinged!_ and someone walked up to their booth; a teenager with a mess of red hair, wearing a purple shirt and a black one underneath, jeans and sneakers. He looked pretty average, except for his most notable feature; his right eye, which seemed to have a permanent case of pink-eye in it.

And he was looking directly at Ty and Abby.

"Hello Ty… Abby."

Roger Pink-Eye, the second Wes Weston himself, was here.

 **This chapter was equal parts hard and easy to write.**

 **I loved the Box Ghost scene. Since I don't think the actual ghost himself would appear, I decided to write something else… and a recording of him shouting, "I AM THE BOX GHOST! BEWARE!" which is on Jazz's phone that she uses to wake up Danny by having it play on repeat worked.**

 **I think I did well with Jazz and Danny talking about Danny keeping his secret a secret from Ty and Abby, but I apologise none the less if anything seemed forced or if they seemed out of character. I try very hard not to.**

 **Aside from the Fenton Thermos, I love the Ghost Gabber and the Fenton Finder! I just had to include them in this story!**

 **It seems like Ty's suspicious of Danny already… but will he figure it out?**

 **So yeah, Charlesberg has it's own Danny Phantom game! And we all know who that shadowy figure with the flaming hair at the last level was, right?**

 **Speaking of Danny's alter ego, not only have he and Jazz told Ty and Abby about Danny's ghost form, but Paige also has a massive crush on Phantom, one huge and obsessive enough to rival Paulina's! Actually, I** _ **do**_ **wonder who will win a death battle between Paulina and Paige for the love of Danny Phantom. Paulina has "perfectly manicured claws" on her side, and Paige… determination, maybe? And vindictiveness? She, I believe is more evil than Paulina. I consider her the combination of Dash and Paulina.**

 **So, Ty has apologised, but he still doesn't believe that ghosts exist though, but Danny respects that. True, their relationship is still rocky, but they're getting there.**

 **And we have Danny telling Abby and Ty about the infamous Wes Weston! I love Wes, though; he's awesome. And Abby and Ty tell Danny and Jazz about Roger Pink-Eye, who has now entered the story! I honestly do believe that he's the second Wes Weston. I really do!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting The Second Wes Weston

**Hey everyone, and here is the next chapter of "A Gross, Ghostly, Family Reunion"! In this one, we see how Danny and Jazz interact with Grossology's own Wes Weston, Roger Pink-Eye, as he tries to make Ty and Abby claim that they're Grossologists… and might even suspect Danny to be hiding a secret of his own…**

 **Anyway, enough of my babbling! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Meeting The Second Wes Weston**

"Hello Ty… Abby," Roger Pink-Eye greeted, glaring at Abby, who glared back.

"Hello Roger," Abby bit out, venom in her tone. "Fancy seeing you here. Here to spy on me and Ty again because we've got a double life or something?"

"I _know_ that you and Ty are hiding something, and I _will_ find it out. So to answer your question, yes, I was here to spy on you and get some answers."

"Well, do you think you can leave me and Ty alone today? We've got company," Abby demanded, still glaring at Roger.

It was then that he noticed Danny and Jazz, who were watching this conversation with mildly interested expressions.

"Who the heck are you two? And why do you look like you could almost be Ty's long lost twin brother?" Roger questioned, that last question directed to Danny.

"They're our cousins," Ty informed Roger.

Roger's good eye widened.

"Well, I never thought that Ty and Abby Archer had family outside of Charlesberg, much less a cousin who almost looks exactly like Ty," Roger commented, still looking at Danny and Jazz.

"Why do you think that we're not from Charlesberg?" Jazz asked Roger.

"Never seen either of you before. I should know, because I know _everyone_ in town," Roger answered.

"Okay, that's totally not creepy," Jazz muttered. She then said louder, "Anyway, I'm Jazz. Jazz Fenton. And that's my little brother, Danny."

"Nice to meet you Jazz… Danny," Roger said back. He then looked harder at Danny and asked, "You seem familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Danny frowned. "No. But maybe it's because I look similar to Ty?"

"No, it's not that. It's something else," Roger replied, frowning thoughtfully.

Jazz and Danny shared a nervous look. If Roger, by some wild chance, was saying that Danny looked familiar because of his ghost form, then it would land them in some hot water.

Roger frowned some more before he snapped his fingers. "I got it! You look like that Danny Phantom guy from Amity Park."

Danny's blood froze.

Jazz, who was also nervous, asked, "Uh… what do you mean by Danny Phantom, Roger?"

"Roger, if you're talking about that new role playing game, then-" Abby started, but Roger interrupted.

"I'm not talking about that new arcade game, Abby! I'm talking about the actual ghost boy from Amity Park! And he looks _very_ similar to Danny."

"How did you even _know_ about Danny Phantom aside from the new arcade game? We only know about him because Jazz and Danny told us," Ty asked Roger.

"I know because I'm part of this online club that deals in ghost sightings. Amity Park, and it's resident hero, Danny Phantom, are at the top," Roger revealed.

Ty and Abby gaped at Roger, who frowned.

"What? Do you _actually_ think I spend all of my free time obsessing over whatever secret you two are hiding?"

Ty and Abby didn't answer, and Roger continued.

"There are pictures of Danny Phantom in the site posted by this person who lives in Amity Park and-wait. How did _you_ two know about Danny Phantom?" Roger asked Jazz and Danny.

"We live in Amity Park," Danny revealed without giving away the panic he was starting to feel.

"Hmmm… makes sense. Anyway, even though those pictures aren't exactly good quality, they are still pictures of Phantom. And he looks _very_ similar to _you_ , Danny… almost like you two could be twins. Almost like you could be the _same_ person."

Now Danny was _really_ starting to panic, as Jazz tried to steer Roger off-course.

"What? Danny being Phantom? That's impossible; Danny Phantom's a _ghost_. My brother's _obviously_ human. And how could it even be possible for someone to be dead _and_ alive?" Jazz asked Roger, smiling a weak smile.

Roger looked unconvinced, as he now looked at Danny suspiciously.

"That's true… but anything's possible, isn't it? What with the villains who attack this city, and Amity Park's claimed ghost attacks, who's to say that someone being both dead _and_ alive isn't that far off? Who's to say that you're _not_ Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton?"

Now Jazz was starting to panic too.

Abby scowled.

"Roger, I think you've gone too far in your insane conspiracy theory. Accusing me and Ty of being Grossologists is one thing. But saying that Danny is a _ghost_ , without solid proof… that's _way_ too far."

"Abby, Aunt Maddie _did_ say that hers and Uncle Jack's ghost-hunting invention _do_ malfunction around Danny; the Fenton Finder and Ghost Gabber are proof of that," Ty pointed out to Abby.

"Fair enough," Abby admitted.

Roger, who overheard, smirked.

"Is that true, Danny?" Roger asked Danny, who looked moments away from freaking out.

Jazz, who had regained some composure, glared at Roger.

"Hey, lay off! Me and Danny are trying to enjoy a nice day out with our cousins! We don't need you interrogating my brother!" Jazz exclaimed.

"I'm not interrogating him; just asking him questions."

"Still, could you stop, please?"

"Oh, I'll stop… after he answers me _this_ question."

Roger looked directly at Danny and said, "Look me directly in the eye and answer this question honestly: Are you, or are you not, Danny Phantom?"

Danny, still panicking, stuttered as a nervous Jazz, a suspicious Roger, and a curious Ty and Abby watched him, "I, umm, uhhh…"

But before he could give his answer, somebody screamed.

 **I know, I know, a short chapter. But I hope it was interesting!**

 **So, Roger's onto Danny now! And we all probably know who was behind all those Danny Phantom pictures and the online club Roger's a part of…*cough Wes Weston cough***

 **I hope I kept Roger in character and didn't make either him, Danny, Jazz, Ty or Abby OOC.**

 **And I leave you all on a cliffhanger!*chuckles evilly*But don't worry, the next chapter will come out soon… hopefully…**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
